Growing Hearts
by Mikibaby94
Summary: Hitting her sixteenth year her fate was set as a young parent to four small turtles. Skip forward ten years later. A/N: Sorry I suck at Summaries, but I promise its worth the read! *READ AND REVIEW*
1. BAD DAY

**Bad Day**

April glowered at the man who stood at the registration counter, furious, but concerned, though still more furious. calmly she sat her bag down beside her. "Now what seems to be the issue?" She asked with a sharp tone, hinting at how irritated she was. "I have an important exam to pass, and I cant do it with you calling my phone all the time." She added.

The man rose an eyebrow at her. "Miss O'neil, are you aware that your sons are.." he stopped for a moment, contemplating on his next wording.

April shot up her brows, baffled at what this man was angling at. "Turtles. They are turtles. Problem?" She said, now letting her over protective motherly tone lash out. She glared at him with challenging eyes. "Is that a problem?" She repeated the question. challenging the man to say anything more. Her children had every right to be here just as much as the other kids here. The man frowned, clearly not pleased with how her attitude was. But April could really care less at this moment, struggling with keeping her kids in schools, along with keeping her grades up till graduation did that to you.

"I dont think this school is suited for these creatures." The man supplied.

"Creatures!? Are you kidding me!" She snapped instantly, feeling a familiar sense of anger. That was it. Back to New York she goes. Goodbye New Hampshire. She hated the thought of moving again, and restarting her semester at a different school, but she will not tolerate such with jerks who cant see her children as people. Even though they're turtles. "They are children, young impressionable children! Just because they dont look like you and I, doesnt mean they are considered to be creatures! And another thing, this school sucks to much for them anyways. They deserve better than some jerk-offs who just see their appearance and not anything else." She grabbed her bag and turned to see her four sons had just entered. She quickly composed herself. Closing the distance between them, she knelt down.

Mikey frowned. "Are we moving again?" He asked, sounding dejected, just like the four times they've moved.

It broke her heart to see her youngest in despair, she held the urge to give daggers to the guy behind the desk. Instead she lifted Mikey up in her arms as she stood up, then laid a hand on Donnie's head when he went to hold onto her leg. "Do you guys have everything?"

The four nodded in unison, April curved a smile, in return she got confused looks. "Why are you smiling? We just got kicked out of another school." Raph ejected bitterly.

"Anyone want ice cream?" She asked. Ignoring her grumpy's sons comment.

"In October?" Leo rose a brow, though he had a small smile pasted on his face, and sparkles to his big blue eyes.

April nodded. "Thats right. What better way to spend a horrible day with comfort food? My treat." She said, opening the door for them with her free hand while still holding her youngest.

"Dont you have an exam to get back to Apri?" Donnie asked. His hand holding hers.

Considering her circumstances, she's pretty sure her teacher will be sort of understanding. She silently mocked herself for the load of bull she just shoved in her head, like the staff at the school her boys just got kicked out of, her teacher wasn't that understanding. She quickly put that out of her mind though, she had a responsibility to do after all, it wasn't new, since sixteen shes been in a rough spot, but as long as her adopted sons were happy, she was too. "No, not anymore." She answered Donnie. She stopped at her rundown silver van, she opened the side door and put Mikey in his car seat before letting the other three on. She made sure they were buckled in tight prior to getting in herself. Once she was clicked in and the doors were locked for safety measures she pulled out, on her way to the nearby small ice cream shop. She listened to the boys talk among themselves, though a part of her were going on about housings, new schools to apply to, more bills, and yet a new job. She frowned at the thought. Her boys had just got settled too. Why are people such jerks? she asked herself, then rolled her eyes, "To live, duh April." she muttered to herself, pulling into a parking space in front of the shop. She silenced the van, and sat there for a moment. Deep in her thoughts. That is until Leo shook her out of them, she looked up at the boy, the eldest brother of the four.

He gave her a concerned look, "You alright April?"

April took a moment to process her response, forcing a smile on her face she nodded. "Why dont you take your brothers and go on in." She pocketed some money and handed it to him. "Make sure Mikey doesnt go nuts, the last thing I need is him bouncing around the walls like the last time."

Her order made the blue eyed turtle chuckle a bit, "Yes ma'am." He responded.

She watched the four go, Mikey hurrying behind his older brothers, hand in hand with Raph and Donnie while Leo led them to the door. Her smile slowly faded, she took out her wallet and flipped it to her a picture of her parents and her. She stared at it for what seemed to be forever to her, but it was merely minutes. She looked up when she heard a knock on the driver window. She looked out, seeing Raph. She rolled down her window. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"No. Your supposed to be treating us with food and company." He looked at her in a serious way, being the second oldest, and the most nosiest. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"What?" The question was sudden, even though she should of known he would ask such a thing. He'd never let a day go by without trying to figure her out. "Nothing sweetie." She added.

"Yeah and Im a talking turtle." He wised off. He gave her his usual look, a look of do you really think Im that blind, with a mixture of Im not a kid.

She rose her brow and gripped the steering wheel. "You know that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." She smiled at him, usually his sarcasm does that, makes her laugh, makes her feel better, it was somehow warm and nice. She hoped he'd never stop.

Raph shrugged. "Like your pretty face." He teased, his face soft and warm, though that faded, turning cold and serious. He put his arms on the door. Leaning into the car a bit. "Seriously April, are you alright? And dont give me that bullshit that you spout to Mikey or Donnie."

"You better be glad Im not one of those mothers who smack you for cursing." She said sternly, warning him.

"I thank you for that. Your not answering my question." He noted. She sighed, puffing up a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. She should be used to this, since she could remember he was always hounding her, asking her grown up questions, never really being a kid. She always wondered if that had been her fault.

"Raphael-" She stared, trying to keep her emotions in check. She kept her face stiff, chewing on the inside of her mouth, her eyes met his. She noticed his face has leveled out with the rest of his body. He looked older these days, to much older for her liking. "Raph-" She tried another go. His touch on her shoulder made her stop short, He smiled, the one he does to let her know it'll be okay. "Looks like you need the ice cream more then we do old lady." He smirked.

She pursed her lips and rose up her fist, playfully shaking it towards him, making him laugh. She got out of the car. "Ill show you old lady punk." She said calling after him as he ran towards the shop.

"Yeah right old lady!" He laughed.

This cant be happening. This cant be happening. She said to herself as she stared helplessly at an empty parking space where her car had been. She put her hand up to her forehead, still in shock. She took deep breaths, hoping that her kids wont come out anytime soon. She only had went inside for maybe at least an hour. How could someone of took it in such a short amount of time. She then realized she had left the keys in the car, along with her wallet, and had the window down. "Shit." She muttered as she paced back and forth. How could she have been so stupid. She cursed herself. She luckily kept her cell phone in her pocket and flipped it open, out dated phone with barely any contacts. Her aunt and her dad. She bit her lip a bit then dialed the number to her aunt.

It picked up on the second ring, the phone overcame with a annoyed voice. "Hello?"

"Oh, uh, hey Auntie." She greeted nervously.

"April? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Her Aunt sneered, her worlds in a slur.

"Auntie its only five in the evening and your drinking." She frowned.

"I am not, what do you want brat?" She asked, not sounding to friendly, usually shes like that when she gets drunk. Ever since her aunts husband have left her, she really's been screwed up.

April sucked in silently, trying to keep her sanity. She rubbed her temples as she shifted her weight, she looked over at the shop, seeing her four kids goofing off and laughing. She smiled, loving the fact that those four can be happy with a mother such as her. She frowned. "I-I need a favor."

"If its about living with me forget it." Her Auntie said, like reading the young woman's mind, even when shes drunk. April hated to admit it, but she was impressed. She bit her lip, her eyes still looking at her kids. "Please. Hear me out." She said in a pleading way.

There was silence on the phone. It lingered for a moment til April ceased her chance. "Let my children stay with you." She frowned.

"Those freaks!?" The woman laughed, "Like hell I will."

"They're your family to!" April snapped but stopped dead when her Aunt made a snapping sound.

"Your my family by blood little girl, but that doesn't mean i have to take those creatures in. They are far from family." She snarled.

Tears threaten the blue eyed girl, anger boiled inside her. "You made this bed April. Lie in it." Then with a click she was gone. April stayed on the phone, listening to the automotive voice telling her that the call had ended. She eventually hung up. Staring down at her feet, feeling her emotions pounding at her. She held her face with one hand, her hair covering her. Shielding her kids from what she never would want them to see. Ever. She wished her father was here still. And her mother. She slowly crouched down, settling her elbow on her thigh. Rumbled above made their presence with no problem. The winds gave way and the tears of the gods cried. April looked up at the sky, letting the rain touch her skin. Finally a cover for her tears shes been holding in. She closed her eyes. Letting herself go. Go back to the time where her dad was still with her. Her aunt wasnt so abusive. And she was- Her eyes shot open and looked ahead in disbelief. She did not actually start to think that. She frowned, upset with herself for even going there. She loved those kids, since the day they came into her life. She wouldnt trade them for the world. She slowly stood up. Observing her empty parking space, she cupped her chin, ignoring the rain soaking her. She looked around for any help she could get.

"April?" A voice called out above the rain, making her turn, seeing her boys on under the overhead. It was Leo who called her. She made her way towards them and got under the dry overhead. She knelt down to the four. "I need you boys to stay here for a moment. Mommy's car got.. moved." She said the last part to more Donnie and Mikey since those two wouldn't really understand her situation. Not like Leo and Raph would. And the two older ones did. Thank goodness too.

Mikey frowned. "Im tired Apri." he rubbed his eye and yawned. April eyed the small turtle then looked around before landing her eyes on the two oldest brothers. Leo gazed at her for a long moment, then smiled and lifted Mikey onto his shoulders. "How about you fall asleep on me. We all can watch the rain." He suggested and sat down carefully against the wall. Donnie sat next to him, looking still worried, and confused. Raph stood in front of her, "We're in trouble arent we?"

April was off guard by that question, again with the adult questions. Why couldnt he just be a kid. "What? No." She cupped his face. "With me as your mother, I will never let you four be in trouble." She said to him, standing up she kissed his head. "Watch over your brothers for me. Im counting on my strong man." She gave him a soft smile. In return a smile from him. He held onto her hand for a moment.

"Come back okay." He said to her, as if he were scared she wouldnt. Though he would never admit it, nor will he ever reveal that side of him like he once did. She laid a hand on his head, and rubbed his head.

"You got it." She said with a comforting smile, before heading out into the cold dark rain.

Leo frowned as he walked along side of his brothers. "Raph you know how Donnie gets if he's out in the rain with no coat."

"Then stay at the shop. I never asked you to come." Raph rolled his eyes, adjusting his baby brother who was covered by a coat they'd found in a near by dumpster. He was sound asleep, surprisingly.

"Yeah like im gonna let my idiot brother go out in the rain by himself. April told us to stay put." Leo stopped in his tracks when they neared another ally that had a dumpster in it. "Look at least stop so I can find a jacket for Donnie."

Raph turned and noticed his younger brother shivering a bit, he frowned then eyed Leo. "Fine." He needed to rest anyways. He set Mikey down next to the dumpster. He started to climb the dumpster when Donnie started talking. "What if shes hurt. Or lost." He said to Leo, he put his hands over his face. "Or...or worse! Like dead!" He widened his eyes. "She been gone for the correct amount of time that something can happen to her!"

"Dont Donnie. Every time she leaves us, you freak out like this. Lets just focus on getting you warm." Leo coaxed his brother over to where his baby brother sat. He knelt down in front of Donnie as he sank down, he laid a hand on the brown eyed turtles knee cap. He noticed Donnie's breathing was shallow and he was holding onto his purple bandanna he always had with him. "Breathe Donnie. Come on now."

"But Leo, what if she got hurt, or, or someone took her, what are we gonna do without her." He stammered, he started to let out small cries as his breathing increased. Leo held Donnie's face and did what he watched April do with him many times before. "Focus on what Im telling you Don." He said gently. Leo breathed in and out, he repeated the action and continued when his brother joined him. "There you go. Your doing good." Leo encouraged.

Donnie smiled then looked up at his second oldest brother as the green eyed turtle hopped down onto the ground. He threw the coat over to Leo who caught it effortlessly. Leo got Donnie in the jacket and took off his blue cap to put on Donnie before putting his jacket hood on the young turtles head. "Better?"

The olive green skinned turtle nodded and smiled, revealing his small gap. Leo rubbed Donnie's head before helping him to his feet. "Alright, now lets go look for our mom."

"But where?"

Raph scrubbed his chin studious. Leo frowned, watching his younger brother. Donnie eyed his feet. He scratched his head a bit, trying to chime in some where abouts.

"Police station." A voice spoke up, small and tired, the three brothers looked at their now awake baby brother. He was rubbing his eyes. He looked exhausted even though he just had a nap. "Mama always told us if we got lost, go there."

Leo stared at Mikey for a moment contemplating on the idea from moving further, his eyes shifted to Raph then to Donnie. Still keeping a hold of Donnie, his attention diverted on his second eldest brother. "Well, lets go then." He said in an orderly fashion. He let Donnie go after seeing he was able to stand; then lifted Mikey up in his arms and held him.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded the sky following a bright flash of lightening. Raph eyed the sky. "That was a big one."

"Too big." Leo gave Mikey to Raph. "Stay here, Ill go find her."

Raph quickly sat Mikey back down beside Donnie who still stood. Donnie knelt next to Mikey and put an arm around his younger half. He frowned at Raph as he watched go after his elde brother. "Just because your older doesn't mean your my boss."

"In situations like these I am Raphael. Now sit and watch our brothers."

Raph stopped in his tracks, his brothers words lingering through his mind, his scowl grew more at the words, how dare he talk to him like that. He is not some puppet. Anger grasped him, taking him over, before he could realize what he was about to do it happened.

Leo fell onto all fours when he felt a powerful shove. He briskly scrambled back to his feet and turned towards his brother. "What the heck Raph!" He shouted over the loud thunder.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! Im not your puppet!" Raph snapped.

Leo lowered, he felt his eye slightly twitched, as usual when he got upset. "Im not telling you to do this cause of whatever your thinking. Im telling you this due to we have two little brothers, one with serious health issues and the other is to exhausted to-"

Raph's face changed as his eyes shifted, looking past Leo, Leo turned in surprise he saw a dark figure ahead of him, standing in the rain. Mikey stood up and walked over to Raph, he clung to his big brother hoping it'd help him calm down. It seemed to work since Raph wasn't resisting. Raph picked up his little brother before getting in front of Donnie. Leo kept his front. Stationing in his position. As eldest he needed to be the lead man, he narrowed his eyes. "Who...Who's there?!" He demanded. When the figure started for them, Leo backed up getting closer to his brothers. He stopped right in front of Raph. The figure was nearing them. He took our a small nife he had hidden in his wrapping he wore and pointed it to the dark anon.

"Oh yeah that small knife is our savior." Raph said with sarcasm.

"Well I don't see you coming up with ideas." Leo spat acidly.

Suddenly when the eldest was about to charge to attack, street lights started to come on, making the street ally glow. He still couldn't make out the figure though. Fear gripped him a bit, his eyes widened when the figure stopped a few feet from them. The figure took off the hood.

"Leonardo!" A stern familiar voice filled the air, making Leo's fear all go away. He dropped the knife when he saw the relevance of their mysterious figure. Red soaked hair. Big blue eyes stared down at him, with concern. "Leo, its alright." She said to him calmly.

"Mother!" He practically leaped into her arms as she knelt down to pick up the small knife, She wrapped her arms around him tight, trying to keep her balance. She kissed his head, holding out her arm for the others after putting the knife away; the three brothers ran into the hug, joining their big brother.

"Oh god you four had me worried!" She pulled back to look at them, making sure they weren't hurt. She felt relieved when she saw no bruises or marks that werent supposed to be on them. She narrowed his eyes. "I told you four to stay put!" She eyed Leo and Raph, knowing the two were the ones behind their sudden disappearance. Both looked guilty though, as they usually did when they didnt listen to her. She sighed, calming herself down. She laid a hand on both their heads. "But we will talk about that later." She took Mikey from Raph and stood up. "I found a ride home." She announced, gesturing to the car near the curb across the street. Raph squinted. "You mean that white van?"

April shook her head. "Its silver." she corrected. When the four started walking Donnie had stayed put. He sniffed, feeling a wave of dizziness over come him. In the midst of all the commotion he had gotten to his feet, thought favored the wall for support. Leo turned, assuming Donnie was following but he stopped when he saw Donnie. "I think there's something wrong with Donnie April."

April turned. She immediately gave Mikey to Raph. "Stay put." She told them sternly. She quickly made her way to her third youngest and fell to her knees to him. "You okay baby?" She asked concerned.

"I-I feel dizzy." He said in a soft voice, hardly where she could hear it, but luckily she could read lips. Thank you dad for that. She said in the back of her mind. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around him, she then scooped him up in her arms and hurried back to her three. She stopped at the curb and looked both ways, she let her three go ahead of her. She quickly got them in the van. She sat Donnie next to her. "Raph hold onto Mikey tightly." She said.

Raph nodded, buckling both him and his baby brother in. Leo followed his brothers method. April rubbed Donnie's shell. "Shen do you have a blanket in here?" She asked closing the door.

A young woman turned to the back, she gave the boys a soft smile. "I do." She revealed. She grabbed a blanket that she had on her legs and handed it over. April took it, thanking her in the process, and set Donnie in front of her. Thank god he was still small enough to stand in a van. She stripped off the coats and Leos cap. She handed it to Leo; then wrapped Donnie in the warm blanket. The boys face showed relief instantly. "So warm." He said, his voice sounding sleepy. She chuckled a bit. "Sit down in the back back with Miwa baby."

Donnie looked up at April. "Miwa?"

"Who's van are we in? Wheres ours?" Leo asked.

April looked at her kids then looked down. The feeling of failing swept over her slowly. She shifted her eyes a bit. She really couldn't admit her faults, her actions led her leaving her children out in the rain. In a thunderstorm nonetheless. Raph noticed April's expression, he then nudged to Leo, signaling him a silent message through a look. Leo rose his brow in confusion. Raph rolled his eyes, "Don go sit in the back like mom said." He said sternly. Donnie complied after a moment of hesitation.

"Everyone strapped in?" A deep, husky man voice sounded the vehicle.

"Yes Yoshi." April answered in a soft manner.

"Mama who are these people." Mikey asked. Leaning against his older brother.

April looked over at them, then reached over to Mikey. "Sleep. All four of you. Its gonna be a long ride home." She said softly.

The boys looked at one another, but didnt ask anymore questions, eventually one by one had fallen asleep. Leaving April to her thoughts. She watched the rain dribbled down the car window. She laid her head against it, closing her eyes.

She couldnt cry. Not yet at least. She still had a job to do.

Being a mother is her first and only priority.

There is no crying in that job description. She opened her eyes, determined now, boring a whole through the glass window.

Tomorrow is a new day. And a fresh start.


	2. EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER

**Emotional Coaster**

April stood at the van, staring at her aunts apartment. She came to live here when she was around the age of her sons. She frowned, thoughts running through her head, fear slowly over taking her. But all that vanished when a husky voice spoke up. "Do you need me to come with you?"

April smiled a bit, feeling safer knowing her friend was willing to go through this at such an hour. She turned to him, "Im not sure, you might just scare her." She teased. Masking her inner self that was truely scared. Why was she? She was twenty six for godsakes. Maybe its cause of what happened ten years ago. Yoshi laid a hand on April's shoulder. "Ill be right here if you need me."

April took comfort in his words. "What if- What if she doesnt take me in, or at least my kids?"

"If she really loves you Im sure she will."

April's smile faded out. "She doesnt. She never did. But my kids deserve better than living a life in poverty." Her voice became a mixture of anger and disgust when she added the last part. Just remembering the site she saw when she discovered them gave her chills. Her eyes shifted back to the apartment. Sucking in a breath, she proceeded up the walk and closed the distance from the front door. She looked back, seeing Yoshi standing where she'd left him. He gave her a thumbs up before making a funny face at her which she couldnt help but to throw out a small chuckle. She gave him a playful warning look. He winked, smirking. She rolled her eyes. Focusing back on her task, she gave three knocks on the door. A long moment went by prior to April knocking again. This time she put more sound into it. "Auntie!?" She called out.

The door finally swung open causing the red head to jump slightly. The older woman looked annoyed. Her hair tied up in a messy bun. She wore a robe that really didnt do any good at covering the right places, so April decided to find a focal point. Bunny slippers. How amusing. She thought having her innerself to amused at the situation. Her eyes shifted back to the woman's face. "Auntie."

"Do you have any idea what time it is April?" She shrieked.

April looked at her clock, then back up at her aunt. "Nine thirty in the morning?"

Her Aunt gave her a cold glare. She wrapped her hand around Aprils arm and dragged her in with no warning. She slammed the door. She spun on April. "Thats right. To early for your begging. I already told you the answer last night."

April frowned. "Please, at least for tonight Auntie." She hurried after her aunt as the woman started towards the kitchen. "They are wonderful boys. Respectful, obediant, great company-" She stopped short when her aunt turned on her.

"They are also freaks. Mutated mistakes." She snapped. "They ruined your life. If it werent for them, you'd be still in college, hell you would of been done with schooling by now. And having a job. A better one then being a waiteress."

April watched silently as the woman turned back for the kitchen. She stood there for a moment, ready to throw in the towel but memories of the day she had found them, broken and hurt. She closed her eyes tight. Courage overcame her. She opened her eyes, narrowing them. She hurried past her aunt and blocked the kitchen access, slide to the right just as her Aunt did, then to the left. Blocking every way the woman can go. She then spread out her arms, holding the woman at bay. "Im not taking no for an answer this time."

The woman looked baffeled, as if she was just seeing her for the first time. "April-"

"Ive been shoved around by you, and thats fine. But I'll be damned to have my children out on the streets due to your stupidity. Those mutated mistakes you called them, they saved my life more than you did. Especially when I lost both my parents. Who was there to hold me when I was in the process of mourning? They were. Who was there when I got fired from that job that I wanted so badly when I was just fresh out of high school?" The woman was about to say something but April didnt give her a chance. "Them. They were my family when you stopped being mine. So please for once in your life and consider me and my boys as your family. At least for tonight." She desperately begged, praying to her parents and god himself for her Aunt to find some humanity.

The woman gave April an expressive look. She looked angry. "How dare you tell me I havent been your family." She grabbed April's arm, tightening her grip, making markings. She then shoved April into the kitchen, making the girl loose her balance and knock into the small round table. "Who took care of your father when he was on his death bed? Who made sure your schooling was paid for? Who kept a roof over your head?!" The woman stalked closer to April, making the young red head bump the kitchen table. April noticed the look in her aunts eyes, the same look she used to get when she was younger. As scared as she was, she refused to show it.

"Im not a child anymore. You cant scare me." April said, watching her Auntie grab a near by beer bottle. "Im just asking you to do me this one favor."

"Ive done enough for you." The old lady snarled. April gave her aunt a concern look. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Auntie, calm down." She said softly. "If it bothers you this much then I'll be on my way." Besides her kids really didnt need to be around this. Not ever again.

"You have ten seconds to get the hell out of my apartment." The woman stated. April took that chance and bounded past her. She swung the front door open. She hurried down the steps. She looked over her shoulder a couple of times, paranoia setting in. She screamed when she felt arms holding her forearms. She jerked a bit till her mind grasped the voice that was trying to calm her down. She looked up seeing Yoshi. He had her, his gentle grip holding her up right. His face worried. "Your shaking, what happened April?" He asked.

She couldnt comprehend words at this point. She felt her body shake even more. Her knees buckled, causing Yoshi trying to balance her. "April?"

She couldnt take it anymore. She couldnt hold it in any longer. She covered her face. She was horrible. She couldnt even stand up for herself against an old lady. She couldnt protect her own children. She heard some heart breaking moans and cries go through her. Letting herself go again. She was glad her boys were safely away from all this. She felt herself hyperventilating all so sudden. Her hands were moved from her face, and there she saw yoshi trying to calm her down. Though his voice sounded disoriented, distant. Her vision was giving way. Her heart was pounding fast. She couldnt grasp the moment to actually breathe. She closed her eyes tight, hoping she would wake up to better things. Her kids finally treated right. Herself making more of herself than just a dead beat mother.

"April think of your boys. Your boys." For some reason those words sunk into her mind. Making her eyes pop open. She watched how Yoshi was doing the breathing exersices. Just like she does with Donnie. She followed his techniques and eventually got her breathing back to normal. Her heartbeat simmered, and her body slowly came at a hault with the shaking. Yoshi looked relieved, he stroked her hair. "You alright now?"

She took a moment to respond, "I think so."

"Good cause I really didnt want to be the bearer of bad news to those boys of yours."

She eyed him then looked down, feeling defeated. "They deserve better than a mother who breaks under pressure."

Yoshi rose his brow. "For as long as Ive known you April you hardly break. And even the strongest fall, but whats makes them strong is their constant need to get back up. Your boys deserve you. You are their family."

"How can I be a mother Yoshi? I dont have a home, or a job, heck they cant even stay in school long enough for that to happen." She frowned. "My only family basically tried to off me cause I pissed her off."

Yoshi pondered her worries for a moment, then smiled softly. "Thats why you have me and tang shen to fall back on."

When about to protest she was mute when Yoshi held up his hand in front of her. "Dont even think about objecting. You need a break, and help."

"But-"

"And that means you just let me and my wife help out. Like family should."

"Really?" She asked, hoping it wouldnt be a cruel joke, but then again its Yoshi. He's always been her go to guy in situations like these. So understanding and caring. Reminded her of the times with her father sometimes. Yoshi nodded. "Now lets be going home. Your sons are waiting for you."

April smiled up at him. "Thanks Yoshi."

"Dont mention it." He helped her up to her feet and made sure she had balance before letting her go. He then noticed the faded bruise on her arm. He rose his brow, but surpressed the urge to ask. He opened the passenger door for her before getting in himself. Once the two were clicked in, Yoshi brought the van to life and eyed April. "Any last words?" He asked as is someone died. No one died. But something inside her died as she looked at the apartment. And her dads antique shop. "No." She responded, feeling a small remorse for the shop, but none for her only living relative. With that response, Yoshi proceeded to drive off into the early morning traffic.

It was a crisp October morning. It was cold, even for a turtle. Leo looked outside at the sun covered drive way. Shen came out of the kitchen with the childrens breakfast, she noticed Leo was the first one up. He had that cap on, like he always did whenever she saw him years back. She set the plate down at the katatsu. "Leo honey its quite nippy, why not get warm under the blanket."

Leo stayed put for a moment, he sighed and stood up. He went to the table and scooted under the blanket. He smiled at the warmth. He saw she had made muffins, his favorite. "Wow those look good."

"No eating until I get the others." She eyed Leo. Shen then headed into the living room. Leo heard Shen waking up his brothers, even though his mind was else where. He remembered the events from last night, he had a big ache in his chest all night, he could hardly sleep just thinking about the struggle his mother is going through. All cause of them. He set his elbow on the table, supporting his face with his hand while gazing at his other hand. His thoughts grew louder as the time lingered but they soon vanished with a loud sneeze. Leo blinked a moment, realizing he just had a bit of a zone out moment. He got to his feet quickly and saw his two little brothers coming in. Donnie looked misrable and Mikey looked exhausted.

"Now Don after you eat I'll give you some medicine and then you can go lay down in our bed." Shen said, rubbing the small turtles shell.

Donnie sniffed. "Im fine, really." He argued, though his stuffy nose and coughing didnt really benefit his argument.

"None of that Donatello." She gave him a stern look, using her stern voice. "Your mother has enough to worry about, she needs you to do your part to get better. " She knelt down beside the boy and smiled. "That means you fuel that tummy of yours." She pointed to his tummy making him chuckle a bit. "And resting those big puppy dog eyes." She gave him a wink.

Donnie smiled a bit then nodded. "As long as I dont have to take yucky medicine."

Shen stood up, "Oh im sure theres some of that involved. Now go on and eat, Ill make you some meds." She told Donnie, as she headed to the kitchen.

Once gone and they were all sitting, Leo watched Mikey and Donnie. "Why dont you two go back to bed. Ill tell Shen that you are still to tired."

Mikey shook his head, but his eyes drooped. His soft snore ventured out. Leo sighed, he got up and went over to Mikey, he picked Mikey up. "Come on Don, Ill talk with Shen."

"Awe but I wanna see Apri. She left so early that I havent seen her yet." Donnie frowned.

"Im sure you will later, you were out in that storm and you know how your immune system is."

Donnie slowly got up, groaning. Raph met him when he went over to Leo, he placed a hand on Donnie's shell. "What if I tell you a story."

"Stories are for night time Raph." Donnie said in a matter of fact manner. Raph rolled his eyes. He rubbed his brothers head. "Your not sick enough yet, your still giving me sass."

Donnie stuck out his tongue. Leo took Donnie's hand, and started walking towards the hallway. Though they came to a stop when Miwa stood there. She was in a night gown, her hair looked like a tornado struck and took over. Leo moved aside letting her through. Miwa eyed them. "And what do you think your doing Lameonardo."

And here it comes. Leo should of expected it. With all the times him and Miwa had to be forced together in multiple situations, she would always give him a hard time, but at the same time be nice to him. He didnt get it, and never will. "Your mother told Donnie he could sleep in her bed-"

"And get snot all over it, gross." Miwa stuck out her tongue in pure disgust.

"Well she let you in it didnt she." Donnie retorted, not really in the mood for her at this point.

Miwa was about to say something when Leo steered Donnie towards the hall. Still carrying his baby brother. He turned and walked backwards, "Lets do this again sometime." He offered, trying to make amends for his brother's comment. He turned back, sighing, his eyes then shifted to Donnie. "You okay Don?"

"Why dont you ever give her a hard time too?" He asked, sounding annoyed all of a sudden. He covered his mouth as he coughed.

"What?" Leo frowned confused.

"She's always making fun of us, bullying you the most, when will you ever get sick of it?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie, theres a time and place. This is certainly not the place or time. Miwa, shes a handful, you just gotta let it roll over your back. Er. Shell." Leo laid a hand on Donnie's shell.

"Well, im not apologizing. Shes such a snot nose little brat." He spat. Leo sighed silently, he must be really sick since he's being a mini Raphael.

"Donnie, you dont mean that. Your sick and tired-"

"I am, tired of her." Donnie stopped in the middle of the hall and frowned. "Its not fair Leo, why are we always ostracized, made fun of, humiliated, or kicked out of stuff? Just cause of how we look."

Leo looked at Donnie, realizing this is more than just Miwa. He took Don's hand and led him to Shen's room, once Mikey was tucked under the blankets, fast asleep, Leo grabbed anafghanistan from the foot of the bed and placed it around Donnie, who was looking out the window. Leo rubbed his brothers shell. "This isnt just about Miwa is it?"

Donnie was mute, he hadnt spoken a word the whole time he was taking care of Mikey. "Donnie-"

"Mom lost everything cause of us Leo." Donnie said, tears were forming, though he wasnt crying, at least not yet.

"She did-no-"

"Face it Leo, since we came into her life, we messed it all up for her. She cant even finish school now cause of us." Donnie spoke all the stuff Leo had been thinking. Leo frowned, to know his little brother was suffering the same thoughts as he did. The small turtle coughed once more along with it followed two sneezes, one of them made the turtle fall back, though luckily Leo was behind him, keeping him up. He the wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I think she had a choice Donnie." He said softly. "She saw us, and was the first human that didnt abuse us. She saw us as people, thats gotta count for something, right?" Leo asked looking down at him.

Donnie shrugged. "I dont know, Leo-"

"Life will always be hard, for anyone Don." He pulled back and turned Donnie around towards him. "But its those who we hold close makes it worth everything. She saw us worth it, and that we see her as worthy as anyone."

The olive green skin turtle looked down at his feet. "I just feel that, we are always at fault." His brown eyes shifted up to his older brother. Leo gave him a sympathetic smile. Donnie leaned into his brother's plastron, his eyes heavy. Leo stroked Donnie's head before picking him up and carrying him to bed. He set the turtle on the bed. He helped him under the covers. Donnie looked at Leo, "Are you leaving?"

"No, not until your sound asleep." Leo said.

"Why though? Why are you always so nice to us?" He asked, yawning a bit. He used the blanket to cover his mouth as he coughed.

"Thats what big brothers are for Don. Im the oldest besides, I need to care for the three of you. Its in the job description, besides being a Japan baseball fanatic." He teased a bit making Donnie laugh lightly. His eyes slowly closed and opened till they finally closed and stayed that way. Once the two were sleepingly peacefully, Leo made his way out, closing the door all the way. He turned, leaning against it. He slid down, hugging his knees. Emotions he kept in that whole time slowly surfaced. Silently tears strolled down his face, he kept his cap down to his most of his face. He gasped lightly, trying to stop himself, though once the sob fest started, it was hard for him to stop.

"Leo?" A voice made the emotional boy tense. He glanced up, noticing it was his other younger brother, he turned away from Raph so he wouldnt witness the emotional state he was in. Quickly he scrubbed his face.

"W-what is it Raph?" He asked, sounding unsteady. Raph frowned, he went to Leo. He knelt down next to Leo. He didnt say a word as he watched his older brother, the brother who never really cried, not even when he gets hurt. Raph silently hugged his older brother, making the blue eyed turtle pause at what he was doing.

"We'll keep this between us." Raph said softly, as he rubbed his older brother's shell. The relief Leo felt so suddenly swept over him, he turned in his younger brother's arms and burried his face in the crook of Raph's neck. After holding so much back he finally allowed himself to let it all go. In that whole time, Raph stayed perfectly still, comforting the much needed brother. Slowly the sobbing died down and Raph took that moment to pull back and lift up his brother's cap. "You shouldnt put so much crap on your plate idiot." He rose a brow.

Leo couldnt help but to chuckle at that. He shook his head. "I didnt even know I needed that."

Raph rolled his eyes, he shoved the cap down to hide Leo's face half way. "Man my big brother is such a cry baby." He teased. Leo grunted then shoved Raph's hand away from his hat, adjusting it he gave Raph a glare. Raph smirked. "Now thats a look from an older brother I should be getting. Non of that wimpy crap."

A smirk appeared on Leo's face, "Oh I'll show you who's wimpy." He leaped on top of Raph, making the two roll down the hall, and stopped, Leo shoved Raph onto the floor, pinning him. He smirked. "Hah!" He chirped victorious. Raph laughed then held up his hands, "Okay fearless brother, ya got me. Now get off me." Leo proceeded, then helped up Raph. Once Raph was on his feet, he walked past Leo, picked up the blue cap that fell off during the roll around. Raph patted the dust off of it prior to putting it on Leo's head. He then shoved his older sibling down into a bing bag. Leo lifted his hat up so he could see, "Oh your gonna pay for that!"

"If you can get up, Lameonardo!" Raph teased.

Leo watched Raph walk off, frowning, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to get out of the death trap. Why do people even have these things? Leo growled slightly, frustration setting in. A few minutes past till when Leo finally gave up and kept still, his eyes on his lap looking at his hands. At the sound of the door his head snapped up, seeing April come in a smile spread across his face. "April!" He cried out, but as he struggled up the bing bag was taking him down. "Argh. Stupid thing" He grumbled.

April couldnt help but to laugh at the sight of her son. She went over to him and held out her hand. He looked up at her and grabbed it. She pulled him to his feet then brushed off his shell, force of habit upon her. She was so used to them getting into anything dirty she guessed. "So, did you have an eventful morning?" She asked.

Leo rubbed the back of his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. He nodded. "Yeah. Very...coastery." He looked up at her.

"Your getting the naming make up thing from Mikey arent you?" She laid a hand on his cap.

He chuckled a bit. "Maybe a bit."

April held the pamphlet in her hands, her eyes shifted up to her friend then back down. Leo looked over her shoulder, raising his hat so he could get a better look. "Whats that ?"

"That my son is your new school." He held up a hand to April's protest. "I already talked to the school, they understand the situation."

"Its big." Donnie exclaimed, looking over April's other shoulder. "Really big."

April afraid to ask how much this would even begin to cost. Yoshi must of seen her worried expression since he grasped her hand that was laying on the katasu. "What are you thinking?" The red head snapped her head up, she was about to say but noticed her children was still around her. She cleared her throat and pulled away from his grip, she pushed some of her hair back. "Boys why dont you play outside."

Raph rose his brow. "In the dark?"

April sighed aggitated. She gave Raph the stink eye, he rose up his hands. "No need for the stare. Come on guys, lets go see if we can see the stars." He took Mikey's hand and pulled him along. Donnie stayed put till Leo convinced him that April will be alright, with a little help from April of course. Once the boys were gone April confessed. "I dont think I can afford this."

"No?" Yoshi rose his brows.

"No. I dont have a job nor even my own place Yoshi." She sounded irritable, she knew he was only helping but the thought of her boys starting in that school only to be shut out again, for once it wouldnt be about the appearance problem but had to with her not being financially stable. A hand on her shoulder carried her away from her thoughts. She looked up from the pamphlet that remained in her hand, seeing Yoshi had sat right beside her.

"April, I would never put you in a spot where I didnt think you could make it. You keep forgetting that your not in this alone." He rubbed her back to show her comfort. "You can live in the guest house till your ready to go. Also if you are interested I do have a job for you."

April rose her brow. "Its not gonna be shoveling manure is it?"

Yoshi chuckled, he shook his head. "Not this time. How good are you with kids?"

She rose her brow, giving him her signature look that she usually gives her kids most of the time. "You really didnt just ask that did you?"

Her words made the man chuckle a bit. He laid a hand on her head. "I was just making sure. I would like you to be assistant at the dojo."

The woman rose both her brows. "Where I get you coffee?"

"No, you help me with the children and learn yourself." He explained. "The pay will be good."

"Me as a martial arts assistance? Im not sure Splinter. I haven't had a karate lesson since I was fifteen." She leaned forward, putting both elbows on the katatsu. She watched Shen as she passed through with a load of laundry. Miwa following her. The slender woman opened the sliding door and stepped out. The young child did the same. April shoo herself away from the commotion outside and brought herself back to what Yoshi and her was discussing.

"Dont doubt yourself. I wont through you to the cubs just yet. You and I will do one on one training." Yoshi stood up. "So I suggest you get to bed early tonight. We are gonna be up early."

"Tomorrows Saturday though." She got to her feet as well, turning to him.

"Thats right, got a lot to do in just two days." He patted her back a bit to hard for her body's liking, She gave him a smile to hide her pain. Once he set off for the kitchen she rubbed her shoulder, mainly the spot where he'd gave her a friendly pat. Padding across the living room she made a stop at the sliding door. She saw her boys sitting on the porch with Miwa. Mikey was the first one who saw her. "Mama!" He quickly scrambled up and ran to her. She picked him up and held him out before placing him on the side of her hip. "Okay boys after Mikey's and Donnie's bath, its your turn."

In unison all three of them awed in disappointment. Donnie frowned. "Why do I gotta take a bath with Mikey? Im older you know." He said as he went to her.

"I know you are but Mikey loves baths with his favorite brother." She smiled at the turtle. Donnie shook his head. "Im not his favorite. Raph is."

"Dont bring me into this gappy." Raph spat.

Donnie turned to Raph. "Shut up stupid!" He snapped. April sighed, as she watched the two go at it. Not again..

"Your the stupid one." Raph growled.

"I am not. I can at least pass second grade."

At that moment, the green eyed turtle snapped, he went to strike Donnie but Leo quickly stopped him. "Donatello do what April says. Raphael calm down." He said over the sudden wailing of Mikey. Mikey never cries unless its for good reason. Donnie covered his ears as he kept glaring at Raph, daring the bigger turtle to hit him. Luckily Shen heard the rucus. She apprached the commotion with caution. "Am I interrupting anything?" She said yelling over the crying.

"Raphs about to knock Donnies head off." Miwa informed, in a loud voice, trying to be heard over the small turtles wailing, not looking up from what she was doing.

Leo held Raph at bay. "How about me and Raph takes a bath." He suggested to April before pulling his angered brother in, passing April in the process. April bounced her youngest till it became semi silent, leaving the crickets chirbing and the frogs ribbiting. She watched the two brother's disappear into the bathroom. She then looked at Donnie sternly. She wasnt mad, just a bit upset. Donnie looked a bit guilty. "Im in trouble arent I?" He asked.

She held out Mikey to him, "Why dont you take Mikey and both go to your room until I come and get you for your bath." She made her voice stern even though all she wanted to do was comfort him, be gentle with him, though a voice inside her kept telling her to be firm or they will never learn. Donnie sighed, taking his little brother. He carried Mikey as he went on his way for the bedroom they all shared. April rubbed her forehead, ready for this day to be over.

Raph had his arms folded, letting Leo scrub his shell. "So arent you gonna tell me why you got so mad back there?" He asked calmly.

There was a long silence, so long that Leo constructed that Raph wasnt going to say anything. But the green eyed turtle made a sigh. "Im not stupid." He said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Leo. Leo frowned remembering what Donnie had said. Raph was always sensitive when it came to things like grades or schools.

"Raph, Donnie was just upset. He's still young compared to you and I"

"I dont care how young he is, if he starts that again, Im gonna pound him."

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother's empty threats, "You wont."

"I will."

"Raph since we were five you've been saying that, you never do."

"This time I will. Just wait."

"I wont let you. Raph, this isnt you, your better than that. Your smarter to."

Raph hugged his legs, poking out his bottom lip, staring down at his feet that laid in the water. Who was he kidding, he was never smart. Leo and Donnie always had the great grades, and Mikey had an excuse, his ADHD. Him, he was just plain dumb. Memories of other kids from their previous school flooded into his mind. Stupid. Dump. Ew. Your gross. Raph laid his hands on his head and burried his face into his lap. Leo noticed the shift of his younger brother. "If it counts for anything Raph, I think your the smartest guy I know."

Raph lifted his head up, putting his hands down onto his knee caps. "You do?"

"Yeah, who else could of built that bird house in shop class last year. Not me thats for sure. Then when April's car broke down, who save us from being stranded just cause he knew how to fix it?"

Raph looked over to his side, "Me."

"And who helped that old lady get her cat?" Leo asked. A smile slowly curved on the turtles face.

"Me."

"And not only did you stop Mikey from getting bit by that snake, but you saved us all from your heroic effort."

Raph turned more till his shell was leaning against the bathroom wall, he looked at Leo. "Heroic effort?"

"You wasnt afraid of that snake at all Raph. When Mikey screamed, you were there before anybody." Leo laid a hand on his brothers shoulder. "You may not be book smart like Donnie but your smart in other ways."

"All that stuff you listed was just needed to be done though."

"No it didnt, you could of ignored all those problems, but you took your skills and used them, thats the smartest move yet. Dont let what Donnie said get to you, cause honsetly he cant work on cars, he's afraid of cats, and he was hiding behind me the whole time you were defending Mikey."

Raph looked at Leo, then smiled a bit. "Thanks lameo."

"Hey this lameo just forced you to take a bath." Leo teased and splashed him. In return he got splashed back. They stopped when the door opened.

"April." They both said in unison. April smiled a bit, happy that at least two of her sons were getting somewhat along. She closed the door. "Seems like you two are getting along." Surprisingly. She sat down some towels on the toilet before kneeling down beside the tub. "You okay Raph?"

"Yeah, I am now." He glanced at Leo.

"Wonderful." She rubbed his head then got up. "Hurry up though. Its late and I need to get up early."

"If you want April I'll give Donnie and Mikey a bath." Leo offered.

April set her hands on her hips. Raph noticed her hesitation. He silently sighed, "Ill help too." He offered.

"You two dont have to, especially you Raph-"

"I called him a name to, so its not just him at fault. Plus its okay now." He looked up at April. "Leo will make sure of that."

April looked a bit token aback, she then laid a hand on his head. "Is this bath water to hot?"

"No? Why?"

"Cause I never heard you talk so... maturely." April teased. She then laughed at her sons offended face. She kissed his head. "Okay. Im counting on you two." She said to them. She opened the bathroom door and let herself out. Now its time to go talk to Donnie. Mother's job is never done.

Mikey rubbed his crying brother's hand. "You okay Don Don?"

Donnie shook his head, lifting up, revealing his tear stained face. "Its not fair. Raph started it, like he always does." He said, wiping his face. "And of course since he made a scene he's gonna get sympathy and I like usual get grounded or something." He let out some hiccups as he kept sniffling.

The youngest turtle watched feeling helpless, he couldnt help but to start crying, he always did this when he saw anyone cry. Donnie noticed Mikey's silent tears, he frowned. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Cause your crying." He said, quivering his bottom lip. Donnie gave him a small sympathetic smile. He laid a hand on his baby brother's head. "Dont cry little brother."

"But your sad." Mikey blubbered.

Donnie watched him, He slowly sat up, pulling his little brother up onto the bed. He hugged Mikey, "Now that your here, I feel better."

Mikey blinked, looking up at his older brother. "You do?"

Donnie nodded. "Yeah. In fact I feel so much better that I wanna play."

Once the word "play" made itself known the spark in the eyes of the baby blue eyed turtle lit up like Christmas lights. "I wanna play too!"

Donnie cleared his throat, he got down and sat Mikey on the bed, "What do you recommend your royal highness?" He asked in a fake old accent that was used back in the medevil times. He knew his baby brother always loved it when he used them. Mikey clapped, "Piggy back! Piggy back!"

Donnie chuckled. "You always pick that."

"Thats cause your tall and you go fast!" Mikey exclaimed as he climbed on Donnie's shell. Donnie put his hands under Mikey for support, once the freckled face turtle had his arms around his neck Donnie made a noise and held up a pretend microphone to his mouth, "Are all passengers fastened in?" He asked looking at Mikey.

Mikey nodded, Donnie put away his pretend phone and took off once his hand was back in place. "Hold on tight Mikey." He told, he ran in circles before jumping onto the bed, he heard Mikey laugh. Donnie found himself laughing along side his brother as he jumped. He then jumped off the bed and made his way around the big room. "Faster!" Mikey ordered.

"Faster? This ride can only go so fast." Donnie laughed before jumping onto another bed, he started jumping again. They two were both having so much fun, no worries, both in better moods, it was great that is until Donnie lost his footing, the two both slammed down on the floor, Donnie groaned, lifting himself up hearing his little brother screaming to high heaven. Ignoring his own injuries if he even had any, Donnie hurried over to Mikey, he lifted his brother up, looking him over. No injuries he could see he thought. Though luck was not on his side, blood was running down his side of his head. "no no no no." Donnie said, "Shhh, its okay Mikey, calm down." He tried to calm the turtle down. The door swung open as his two older brothers rushed to them.

"What happened?" Leo asked, taking Mikey from Donnie. He stood, and started doing what April usually did. Raph watched Leo, then eyed April, who looked scared. She hurried over to Mikey and Leo. "He's bleeding!" Leo said.

April calmly took Mikey from him, "Leo go ask Shen for the aid kit. Raph go get some water for him." She bounced him a bit. She started singing softly to him, making the crying die down slowly. Donnie watched helplessly on the floor. He looked down at his hands. He usually was always careful with Mikey. He frowned. April noticed Donnie, she sat on the bed, rubbing the smaller turtle's shell. "Its okay honey." She said softly to the both of the brothers.

Donnie kept silent, still, feeling numb all over. Leo came back with the aid kit. Raph followed him in, he gave her the glass of water, "Drink this Mikey." Mikey sniffled and took the cup, he started downing it, getting water all over him. April waited patiently. Leo got out some gauze and a bandaid.

"What happened Donnie?" Raph asked. When the third brother didnt say anything, the older brother growled. Leo put a hand over his shoulder.

"Dont Raph. The last thing he needs is you yelling at him." Leo said.

"I wasnt gonna yell."

"Or hurt him."

"I was just gonna gently shake him." Raph frowned.

April handed Mikey to Leo, "You boys take your brother. Make sure he doesnt fall asleep, just in case."

Leo took Mikey and pulled Raph by his shell after shoving the first aid kit to Raph. "Hey I can walk!" Raph said.

"I know, but Im not taking any chances." Leo retorted.

April rolled her eyes at the two, then settled in front of Donnie. She put her hands around his, "Hey." She began. "Its okay, he's okay." She said softly, scooting closer to him.

Donnie pulled back, cupping his hand in his other, April noticed he always did that before his anxiety set in. "Donnie, talk to me baby." She said calmly, stretching out her legs around him, she took his hands and pulled him to her. She stroked his head, "He just got a scratch and was scared, thats all."

"I did that though." Donnie said. His voice unsteady. He felt his bottom lip shake. "I wasnt paying any attention."

"Tell me what happened." She caged him in by sitting criss cross with him on her lap, she laid him against her.

"You'll get mad." He said softly, he grabbed some of her hair from the low pony tail she had it in, he started playing with it, avoiding all eye contact. "You'll yell at me." He added. Hiccups sprung at him as he sniffled a bit. His eyes were glassy, but he didnt have tears streaming down his face, like he would usually do.

"When have I ever, mother of the year yelled at you?" She asked, rubbing his shell.

"When Raph drew on the wall." He mentioned.

"I have to yell at Raph for that hard head of his to get my voice in there."

"And what about when Leo broke your aunts vase with his baseball."

"I told him three times, he knew it was coming."

"And when I-"

April stopped him by putting a finger under his chin, angling his head, making him have eye contact with her. "A mother only yells when her children diliberatley dont listen. But a mother also knows when its time to be understanding and calm. Right now thats what Im doing so take advantage of that Donnie." She pulled hand away from his chin and was placed on his thigh.

Donnie looked down, still playing with her hair. "W-well, you know how you said never jump on the bed?"

April sighed softly, laying a hand on his head. "And you did?"

"I was just- I was upset and Mikey started crying so I decided to play with him- we were having fun, that is until I lost my footing and hurt him."

"It was an accident Donnie. It could happen to anyone."

"Not Raph. Not Leo."

"Yes to Leo and Raph." She stood him up on his knees, "You gotta understand that your brothers are not invincible, just like you. You four are equals, which means you four can get hurt the same way."

"Not true, those two hide their pain."

"Thats because they havent learned that its okay to cry, it helps actually." April said. "And this incident helped you too. Now you know why I tell you not to jump on the bed."

Donnie nodded. "C-can my punishment be over now?" He asked.

April sighed and smirked at the small boy, "Awe I dont know," She pulled him into her arms and started squeezing him, "Im kinda loving the snuggles from you." She then attacked him with kisses forcing the turtle to laugh, She pulled back smiling. "Theres my Donnie."

Donnie chuckled a bit more. "So your not mad?"

April stood up and picked him up with an mph, "Mad? At you? Pfft. Dont think of me as an old lady just yet." She winked at him but frowned when she heard Raph add his two cents. "I do!" he shouted from the other room.

"Wanna help me tag team him?" She asked Donnie. Donnie nodded laughing. She set him down. She took his hand and went out of the room.

Raph was cleaning up the first aid kit when he suddenly felt himself shoved down, April above him, "Think im an old lady huh?"

Raph laughed nervously, "Whatchya doing?" He asked.

"Getting even." She smirked.

Raph hurried out from under her and ran off, April rushed after him, "Ill show you old lady boy!"

Leo chuckled watching the entertainment, he looked over seeing his two other brothers joining in with him. Donnie set himself on the couch beside Mikey. Mikey smiled big, "Donnie!" He hugged onto his brother. Donnie rubbed his head. "You okay Mikey." Mikey nodded then let go.

"Leo gave me some of his juice." He showed Donnie the juice box. Leo sat back, eyeing Donnie. "Are you okay Don?"

"I am now. Yeah."

The three watched Raph run past them, April following him with a broom? The three looked at each other before they burst into laughter.

It seemed this night was better than last.

Fresh start indeed.


	3. FINALLY

**Finally**

April wide eyed the four story school, her jaw dropped slightly, astonished at how big it was than the pamphlet led on. She scratched her head a bit. "Oh my god."

"Its huge!" Donnie exclaimed, "This must be one of those all grade schools."

Mikey tugged on Donnie's scarf, "So whats that mean?"

Donnie was about to answer when the dark green turtle spoke out, "It means that we will be stuck together till our school lives are over." Raph folded his arms, annoyed. "I cant believe your gonna just take Yoshi's word and send us to a school that you dont even know about." He grunted when his older brother smacked him in the back of the head. Leo gave him a warning look.

"I have no choice Raphael. You kids cant go without education. And for your information, I do my homework before I send you kids anywhere." April said, opening the schedule the school had sent her early Sunday morning. "Lets see who your teacher is." She mumbled mainly to herself.

"Who cares." Raph growled.

April looked over at him, frowning. "Raph, please." She begged, hoping he'd behave. "I already told you my reason. And you never know, you may even make friends-"

Raph scoffed, "Make friends? In case you hadnt noticed, we are green mutated freaks. We aint human, just monsters." He irate. "You cant make us into something like you." He added. April watched her second oldest kid stalk off. She never knew he thought of themselves like that before. She was a bit puzzled, he normally would keep to himself, or just puts on an act. She wondered what had gotten into her hot head. Her spirits lifted a bit when she caught sight of Miwa.

"Miwa!" She called out, the girl stilled. She groaned softly to herself. She slowly turned to the calling of her name, She closed the space between them.

"Hey Ms. O'neil."

"Would you do me, how you kids say it these days? A solid?" Confusion drawn on her face when she heard her three boys snickering. She rose her brow.

"Um." Miwa played with her fingers a bit, "I- I guess."

"Could you help out my boys. Being their first day and all."

"Im not taking orders from a girl." Leo blurted sounding offended. "Im the leader of this group if you didnt notice."

Miwa smirked at him. "Jee so is that why you still sleep with mister ducky?"

Leo wide eyed, his cheeks grew hot when his two brother's started laughing, pulling his hat down, feeling humiliated once again. Man he hated her, why couldnt they have gone to a different school? Stupid girls.

"Thats what I thought leader boy. I wasnt going to, but hey why not." She nodded to April. "They will be just fine on my watch."

April smiled. "Thats a relief." She checked her watch, "I gotta jet, give me some last minute lovings."

Mikey jumped in her arms, kissing her cheek multiple times. Once she got out of his wrath, she and Donnie exchanged a hug along with two kisses. When she went to Leo he pulled back, already embarrassed. "Dont you gotta go?" His voice cracked. April rose a brow, "I do, but since I cant get anything from Raph, your it." She grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

He heard laughing from those who passed by, it didnt help when Miwa made kissy faces. His face got even hotter. He pulled back quick, he then grabbed Donnie "Gotta go!" He said as he raced off, Donnie gasped at the sudden movement, he then quickly grabbed Mikey's hand, trying to keep up. He looked oved his shell, seeing the hurt on April's face, though it in a split second masked. She waved them off before heading over to the van they came in.

Leo made it to the steps and stopped, panting from the severe marathon he felt he did. Donnie pulled back, getting his hand free. "What was that?"

"What?" Leo said, lifting his hat up to see his brothers, in the corner of his eye he noticed Miwa coming to them.

"You didnt see her face?" Donnie frowned. "She just wanted a kiss and a hug."

"You dont get it Donnie. You didnt get laughed at." Leo frowned.

Donnie felt a little anger boil, he couldnt get why Raph and Leo were being cruel to the woman who has bent over backwards many times for them. "You two deserve each other. Both morons with no sympathy to the woman who raised us." Donnie then grabbed Mikey's hand. "Come on Mikey." He said sternly. Leo watched the two walk up the steps, confused, and surprised, but mainly confused at his brothers sudden anger outburst.

Miwa came to a stop at Leo's side. "Oh man, that dork didnt sound to happy."

Leo gave her a gloomy look. She smirked. "Hey not my issue that you hurt your mommy's feelings lameo." She pushed his hat down over his eyes and shoved him a bit as she made her way up the stairs. Leo lifted his hat after catching his balance, he looked up at her. "I didnt hurt her." He whined.

"You didnt see her face. You were to busy worrying what people saw. Your lucky Leo. Even my mother doesnt give me that affection in public." She confessed, monotone. Leo kept his eyes on her, he threw his hands up. "Well it didnt help that you made kissy faces at me!" He snapped. Taking notice in others stares he wasted no time to put his arms down, looking at his feet, he felt his cheeks suddenly burn as he felt the other kids stares bore into his shell. He frowned as guilt suddenly overcame him, turning back to the car pool area where his mother had been seconds ago. He sighed. "This day already sucks."

April stared at the big wooden room, the dojo smelled pine fresh, well after cleaning the thing it should be smelling better. She opened the sliding door, letting the air in. She closed her eyes, feeling the Autumn wind surround her. She sucked in the air. Remembering the earlier mornings, where her boys were still young. Her mind flooded back to the incident, Her eyes opened, looking down. Watching Leo take off like that, did something to her, she thought she would have a couple more years of hugs and kisses before he started acting like that. She took out her phone, pulling up some old photos. A smile spread across her face when her eyes set on a very old picture shes managed to keep saved with her for about five years now. They were so tiny. She chuckled to herself. She closed her phone and shoved it in her back pocket. She went for the broom and started sweeping the area outside.

"It looks great April." Yoshi entered the dojo, carrying two boxes in his arms. She peered up at him.

"Took me forever." She blew a strand of her hair out of her face, holding the broom. She set it down, making her way to her friend. "Whats in the boxes?"

He set the boxes down, side by side. He looked up at her. "Weapons."

She knelt down, picking up a wooden sai. "For smaller kids?"

"Well no. We cant have actual weapons here. To many kids either poked their eye out, or someone elses." He explained.

She laughed a bit. "That makes sense." She watched him prepare the stuff for the afternoon lessons, she looked down at the boxes, memories flooded back to her where Raph was engaged in stuff like this, she set the sai down and went for a small bo staff, Leo was wanting her to teach him so much about baseball, though lately he hasnt said a word about it, though she could remember how excited he was to be on a team at their old school. Raph was finally getting used to being in an art club, after a few persuasions, A lump in her throat suddenly made itself known, she unknowingly started biting her nails.

"You okay?" Yoshi asked her, her eyes looked up at him, she then nodded forcing a smile.

"Fantastic." She made effort to hide her feelings, she cleared her throat and stood up. "Im gonna get lunch for us what do you want?"

Yoshi pondered on that for a moment. "Pizza." He frowned. "Might wanna be careful though, its brutal out there, snow is coming our way."

"I will." She ruffled his hair like she used to when they were in college. He grabbed a towel, twirling it up, April knew what that meant, she laughed as he started swatting at her, she then ran out of the dojo as he started chasing her, She screamed and started calling surrender as they got to the van. He stopped, but they both didnt stop laughing. For once real laughter. Yoshi had always brought this into her life. No matter what mood she was in, he always made the effort to make sure she was happy. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well I'll be going then."

"You know what I like right?" He asked, opening the door for her. She gave him a thinking look before nodding. She climbed in and let him close the door. "You want me to go with you just in case?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I know how to order"

He handed her a twenty, she reluctantly took it. "Recite it." He said.

She gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Its pizza woman, you never mess pizza up." He frowned.

"So are you the reason why my youngest says that when it comes to me ordering pizza." She rose a brow.

He smirked. "No, not at all."

She rolled her eyes, "Get lost and let me order our pizza dork."

"Thats not how you talk to your boss."

"It is when your my boss." She smiled, poking his nose. "Now seriously go before I get frostbite just by sitting here." She started up the van. He pushed back off the van, giving her a wave as she pulled away.

"Be careful April..." He frowned.

Once the pizza was bought, she proceeded to put it in the front seat, she climbed in the van, with a turn, the car purred to life. She pulled away from the curb slowly and stopped in the traffic. She looked out the windshield watching the snow lightly fall. She sighed, seeing her breath. "When did it become so cold." She asked herself. Green light showed itself after what felt like an eternity of waiting for her. She pressed the gas and moved forward a bit, She made a turn when it was her go, carefully. But of course every city have to have idiots driving. She noticed a car was coming right for her when she was in the process of turning. She looked out her passenger window, widening her eyes. "Oh crap." When she went to go faster the van sudden jerked a bit, making it harder to move. "What the hell?" She growled annoyed. The world went short, slow, April held on tight as the vehicle started spinning, her body jerked in different was as the vehicle hit other vehicles in the process, She closed her eyes tight, praying to her god, to anyone to make this ride stop. Swiftly the terrifying moment came to an end when she jerked to the side of the drivers window, feeling a hard slam against her head meeting with the window. Without warning the darkness grabbed her. And it kept her. Her body went limp. The last thing she heard was a car alarm sounding off.

Donnie stood in the lunch line with Raph and Mikey. He saw his eldest brother coming for them. Leo smiled. "Hey guys. Hows your first day going?"

"Amazing Leo! Our teacher is soooo nice!" Mikey boasted. Leo listened, happy that his baby brother is having fun. As Mikey kept rambling, he noticed Donnie glowering at him and Raph.

"Whats wrong with you nerd?" Raph asked Donnie interrupting Mikey. Noticing his younger brother's daggers.

Mikey turned his attention on Donnie.

"Yeah Donnie, you didnt even get excited over science!" Mikey mentioned.

Donnie eyed his two older brothers, then smiled at his little brother. "Mikey, why not find a seat for us, I'll get your lunch for you."

"Okay!" Mikey saluted, oblivious to the obvious diversion that Donnie had done, the young turtle set off into the war zone of a bunch of fifth graders. Leo frowned. "Your not still mad at us about this morning are you?"

"Of course I am. You both were total jerks." Donnie frowned.

"I thought I was the only one." Raph rose his brow.

"No after you left, our older brother here made a scene when mom tried to kiss him."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Its easy for you Donnie, you dont care about people staring."

"Actually I do, but when it comes to April, I chose not to. Thats more than what you would do." Donnie snapped, before shoving through Raph, he grabbed two trays and headed down the line. Raph watched, folding his arms. "When did Donnie get so mouthy."

"When it comes to April, he's always been like that." He frowned.

"Leonardo!" A voice behind him made him flinched, he turned to see his own teacher.

"Hey Mrs. P." Leo nervously greeted.

"What did I say about that hat?" She growled.

"Um not to wear it in the classroom?" He said, smiling a bit.

"Not to wear it indoors. I warned you four times now." She gave him the stink eye. Leo looked a bit worried.

"Are you gonna take my hat?" He put his hands over it, just in case.

"Im afraid so." She held out her hand. Leo shook his head. "Leonardo, Im not playing this game, either you give it up or be sent to the office."

Raph jumped in, standing in front of Leo. "Mrs. P right? I know how it is when rebels dont listen, but you see, Leo here has a rare-" He stopped for a moment to think, "Skin problem, mainly on his head."

The woman rose her brow. "Raphael, huh. I heard about you, even noticed youve been suspended a few times. Your the trouble maker of the group arent ya."

"Pfft. Now would I be standing here, telling you about my brothers horrible skin issue if I was like that?" Ignoring the urge to satisfy his angry streak he always had with teachers, he wasnt suspended, he just had detention alot. Stupid teacher. His inner self growled.

"Yes, you troublemakers would say anything to get your way. Now take the hat off or its mine." She snarled. She waited till Leo obeyed.

Leo took off his hat and stuffed it into his plastron a bit, enough to take it out when needed. He waited for her to leave when he placed it back on his head. Raph gave him a look. "If she takes that, I aint helping you idiot." He went to get his food. Leo followed him.

"She only hates it cause its mine, and she hates me cause im not much of a listener." Leo confessed as he walked down the aisle with his brother.

"You, the perfect plus A student, not listening?" Raph gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"I dont listen cause I think its stupid that I cant wear my hat, but when I see other kids do it, they dont get nothing." He frowned, watching Raph join their two little brothers. Leo took off his hat, looking at the faded L spread on the front. "Its something really special to me."

"I cant believe April bought you an L to wear on your forehead." Raph teased. "No wonder we named you Loser."

Leo sat down next to Raph frowning at his brothers comment. "Ill have you know, she bought it for me in japan cause we saw the Lions there. They were cool." He placed his hat back on his head. Raph scoffed. "But noone hear knows that team, so you just look like a kid with an L on his forhead."

Leo gave Raph a hard look before sticking his tongue out at his younger brother. Laying his eyes on Donnie, who was stabbing his salad with no mercy, Leo frowned as he said. "I know your upset with us Don, but no need to take it out on the food here."

That earned Leo a dirty look. The oldest sighed. "So any of you made any friends?"

"I did!" Mikey rose his hand and smiled. "His name is LH!"

"LH?" Donnie asked, "Is it that buff guy who looks older than any fifth grader here?"

"Yeah! He was great lifting me up on the monkey bars." Mikey exclaimed.

"What about you Donnie?" Raph asked. With that question out there a small girl showed up, she was in glasses and her hair was short. She was wearing a frilly blouse, along with a long purple sleeved sweater, she wore a knee length pladed skirt with big clunky boots. She smiled.

"Hey Donnie, um, wanna, uh do some homework at my house today?" The girl asked nervously.

Donnie look up at her, he smiled, his face turned a bit pink to red, the brothers noticed. Well except Mikey. He was to busy gawking as well. "Ill ask my mom to drive me." He told her. The girl nodded happily then shoved her glasses up, her face was a little red, just like Donnies, After another small smile she retreated to her table where she sat alone.

"Oh Donnie you dog." Raph teased.

"Shut up." Donnie said before stuffing his face.

"So her place huh?" Leo said, "Whats the matter with our place?"

"To crowded and you two will be there." Donnie muffled, his food still in his mouth.

"So whats the lucky female's name?" Raph asked.

"Irma Lingenstien." Mikey said, though wasnt to sure sounding on the last name. "Shes in our class. Shes really pretty too."

"Looks like Donnie's got competition Leo." Raph chuckled, earning himself a hard glare from Donnie, whos cheeks were turning deep red now. Leo shook his head. He stood up, "Well im gonna go to the-"

"Leo!" A voice cried, catching his attention, Miwa was rushing up to him, panting. He rose a brow when she grabbed onto his plastron. "Leo. Its bad. Really bad." She said breathlessly.

Raph stood up. "Whats bad princess?"

Normally the two would get into a fight due to him calling her princess, but she didnt even acknowledge it, which put Leo on high alert. He took her arms. "Breathe Miwa. In and out." He coached. She soon composed herself, she looked at Leo her eyes filled with emotions that wasnt like her, Leo watched her as she took her time with the news.

"I just got a call from my father. Your mother's been in a terrible accident." She announced, when those words left her mouth, Leo's world just got a lot smaller. He couldnt make out what else she was saying, all he could here was the last part she had blurted. "My dad is coming to get you guys as soon as school lets out." Leo took her hands off of him as he took a step back. "No. Shes... Shes always careful..." He started mumbling, trying to convince him that nothing happened to their mother, he recalled the way he acted earlier, emotions gripped on his chest, feeling it tighten.

Raph only seen Leo like this once, and it was when he saw a cat get ran over, brutally. "Leo? Shes okay bro." He laid a hand on his brother's shell. He lured the turtle to sit. A whimper broke out, making all their eyes, even Leo's turn to the smallest turtle.

"Mama aint coming to pick us up?" Mikey whined.

Donnie put a hand on his brother's shell, "April has other plans, Yoshi is gonna come and get us."

Miwa frowned, sitting next to Leo. She rubbed his shell a bit. Leo gazed at her, raising a brow.

"Save it Lameo, Im not evil enough to hurt you when your already wounded." She said.

Leo took that as something good and sighed as he stared back to his feet, "I need some air." He told the others before heading off to the cafe doors. It was as if all the strength had left him, leaving the turtle feeling emotions that he usually controls. He went to a bench, he made himself sit, As time slowly went, he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone had came to him and has been standing there in silent. He didnt dare look though, thanking god his hat was hiding half of his face as he had his head hung down. The person finally made themselves known once they took the spot next to him, slender arms went around his neck. Before he knew it his face was buried into the arms of who he thought was his sworn bully.

"Its gonna be okay Leo." Miwa spoke in a gentle voice.

Leo didnt say anything, he couldnt, he was to frozen to even grasp words. He felt his arms move, wrapping them around her, he felt his hat fall when he hid his face more against the crook of her neck. He bit his lip hard to keep himself in check, not wanting to show how vulnerable he really was.

Miwa grabbed his hat before it fell onto the ground and stuffed it in her back pocket, she kept her hold on him, letting him wrap his arms around her. She stroked his bare head, softly. Not caring if people were staring, not caring about anything but her friend's shattered heart.

"Its..." She started, she licked her lips and perused them together, "Its okay to cry Leo." She finally made the words come out of her mouth. It took a few moments before she felt the turtle's shoulders jerking up and down. She stayed silent as she heard soft sobbing from him.

"Its gonna be alright Leo." She reassured him as she kept stroking his head. At least I hope everything is okay. She said to herself.

What a great first day back to school...

Beep. Beep. Beep. Something was beeping. It was so annoying. She never liked the alarm clocks that went beep, the ones that woke you up with good music on, now those are the ones she loved. Her head was killing her, her eyelids peeled open, revealing a bright light. She saw two, no three figures above her. Voices were disoriented, "Dad?" she called out, swearing she could make out her dads voice. Her eyes adjusted to the light and slowly the features made themselves clear on the figures. It was Shen and a lady who she guessed was a nurse. Whats a nurse doing in my house? Her mind suddenly took note to her surroundings. She flew up, surprising the two ladies. "Where, where am i!? What time is it!?" She asked. With no warning a rush of dizziness sprung through her. She held her head, feeling a bandage that wrapped around.

"Miss O'neil sweetie your in the hospital." The nurse spoke. April looked at her, eyes wide. She gasped.

"No I cant be in the hospital! My kids-"

"Are fine April. Yoshi is picking them up right now. They will be here soon. You need to take it easy." Shen said, gently coaxing her back down.

"What-What happened?" April asked, confused, fog clouding up her memory.

"You were in a car accident. Suffered a bad hit to your left side of your head. " Shen explained.

April frowned, "How could I be so reckless." She shrieked, rubbing her head.

Shen sat next to her on the bed. "Dont blame yourself April. Its New York. your not in that small town anymore."

"But I do." April made out in a soft voice. She looked up at her friend. "My kids shouldnt see me like this." Once the words were out, it was to late to attempt to escape, even when she really wanted to. The door opened and her kids filed in, Yoshi coming in with Miwa behind the four. Donnie was the first one to her. The turtle proceeded to climb on the bed beside her. He helped Mikey up when the smaller turtle whined. Donnie sat Mikey beside her.

"Mommy!" Mikey cried out, wrapping his arms around her neck, nuzzling his face against hers.

April cracked a small laugh as she wrapped him in her arms, tightly but gently too. She kissed his head, "Im so glad you kids are okay."

"Us? Your the one looking wounded." Raph set his arm against the railing, raising his brow. "What the hell were you thinking driving in this crazy city. Your lucky I dont beat you up myself." He growled, masking his worry as usual. April rolled her eyes at her hot head, she took his hand making his eyes shift towards her. He rolled his eyes and looked away poking his bottom lip out. She knew he was pouting once more, though to her it always looked adorable. Donnie crawled towards her, setting himself next to Mikey, who still had a hold of her. "How are you feeling Apri?"

The red headed beauty smiled, the feeling of her kids made her smile naturally no matter how bad of state she's in. "Im better, now that my boys are here." Though she only saw three. A small pang of worry dosed her, leading her to sit up a bit. "Wheres your brother?"

Raph looked back at the door, frowning. "Thats weird. He was right behind me."

"It is weird. He was in front of me when he came in." Yoshi spoke.

April frowned, looking down a bit. "I guess he's still upset.." She sighed, why did she have to kiss him in front of his classmates, she knew how that felt. She humiliated him on his first day to. Raph noticed April in distraught with grumbles he stalked to the door, he swung it opened and closed it hard. With a loud slam the turtle jerked a bit in surprise. He gave cold glares to the door, "Damn hospital doors."

He looked down the hall seeing his older brother near the end, staring at a vending machine. He shook his head then headed for his brother. Closing the space he stopped beside his brother. "April is wanting to see you." He said.

Leo looked down, "I dont think I can face her."

Raph frowned at his brother, his eyes diverted from his brother to the machine, "So what? You just gonna stare at this vending machine all your life?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leo hang his head down and bobbing his head up and down. Raph shifted his eyes in multiple directions. "Well if we're gonna stare at it, may as well get some food from it." He took out his wallet and took out a dollar in quarters. "What do you want?" He asked

"Nothing." Leo said in a gloomy voice, Raph took a glance back at him, before punching the number of Leo's favorite. "I cant believe they actually have rice cracker balls in New York. I thought that was just a Japanese ol' deal." Raph went to Leo and held out the cracker ball, "Leo you can sulk and be a little sad boy, but if you dont eat I will gladly shove this down your throat. You havent ate all day so cut the whole I already ate story, I never bought it before, and never will. Now take it." The hot head ordered.

The blue eyes of his older brother were revealed after he snapped his head up. His face had disbelief all over it, though he didnt argue. Leo took the cracker ball and started unwrapping it. Raph kept his eyes on him. Once he knew his brother was eating he turned to the machine and got himself a moon pie. He smiled at his treat. "They still have these? Thats crazy." Raph went on, trying to avoid silence between them.

"Leo!" A voice called out. Raph snapped his head in the direction of where his little brother was.

"Donnie what are you doing?" Raph asked, getting in front of Leo. Just in case purposes.

"Im getting my idiot brother, now move." Donnie put his hands on his hips, making his usual sassy pose.

"No, I know your pissed off Donnie but Leo feels guilty enough, he doesnt need you to add onto it."

Raph's words puzzled the brainiac. He rose his brow. "Adding onto it? I wasnt going to do that."

"Oh yeah? well then what is it? He will see April when hes ready but right now Im handling it."

"Your not handling it, your just having him avoid the situation he needs to face." The brown eyed turtle shook his head. His eyes boring at Leo. "Leo, I know its hard for you now. But our mother really wants to see you. Plus I dont think abusing yourself is the right thing to do right now. You are our oldest brother after all. Why cant you for once act like it." The sudden movement from Raph started the olive skinned turtle.

"Go away already Donnie." Raph ordered in a louder voice then he was going for. Donnie though did his best to keep himself composed. His eyes glared at Raph.

"Why dont you get lost meathead!" He snapped.

Raph snarled. "Im about to make you go away-" the hot head was close to raising his hand that already had formed into a fist, squishing his moon pie that he had just bought. When Leo stepped in, he grabbed Raph's hand before turning on Donnie.

"Donatello knock it off." Leo scolded.

"Why should I?" Donnie folded his arms, "Your not my boss, heck you cant even get the balls to talk with our mother, so really Leo, dont bother trying to boss me around."

Leo used his shell to keep Raph from attacking his other brother. He frowned eyeing Donnie, confused. Why is Donnie being this way? No matter how mad he got he never was this so bold with his words, unless.

Leo narrowed his eyes and straightened up, he shoved Raph back. "Raphael we are in a hospital, cut the crap." He snapped puzzling the green eyed turtle. Leo turned to Donnie, giving him his look he usually gives his younger brothers, He grabbed Donnie by his bicep and smacked him on the back of the head making him yelp. "How dare you speak to your older brother in that way, if we werent in a hospital your butt would've been the first to hit. Now I suggest you get back to April before I let Raph have had it with you, also tell April ill be in a bit." He let his little brother go. "Now go on with your self." He ordered. Donnie looked up at Leo, a smile set on the turtles face till he noticed Raph glaring as he stood behind Leo. Donnie held up his hands in surrender. With no other word the turtle took leave. Leo watched for a good minute till Raph cleared his throat. Cutting the silence.

"What the hell just happened?"

Leo felt his lips curve into a small smile. "That little dweeb was helping me."

"How?"

"Well firstly getting a rise out of you, then out of me. He basically in his own way got me to snap out of it."

"I could of done that without that twerp."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Can you behave for once?" He turned to see Raph snacking on his own snack. "Raph!"

"What, you werent eating it! and I squeezed my moon pie."

Leo groaned, putting his hand to his head. "And this is why my meditation sessions after school are important." He sighed.

Raph followed his older brother as he started for the room. In advance of going in he laid his hand on Leo's shoulder stopping in their tracks. "Leo, are you sure your okay now?"

Leo stayed mute for a long moment, which made the second oldest think he wouldnt answer, but just as Raph was thinking that Leo began. "Im not. Im scared, Raph. I hurt her, and I almost lost her."

"So dont do this if your not ready-" Raph stopped when Leo's blue eyes laid on him.

"I have to Raph. As the oldest, I cant think of myself. You guys are my priority. And I need to remember that." He supplied. but that answer wasnt want Raph wanted. Leo couldnt open the door because Raph's hand was blocking it. He frowned. "Raph!"

"Dont do that whole priority crap. Who gives two shits what Donnie says." Raph then grabbed Leo by the shoulders, making his older brother turn to look at him. "When you need to focus on yourself, then you do so, I may not be level headed, or perfect like you, but Ill be one hell of a stand in. Leo you dont need to do this alone-"

Leo rose a brow. "Raph, its not an issue. Im alright."

"Bullshit."

The blue eyed turtle rolled his eyes. Pulling away he proceeded to the door. He took the handle in his hand, looking over his shoulder. "Thanks Raph." He said before going into the room to see the red headed beauty. Raph sighed in frustration, taking a moment to compose himself.

"He never listens I swear." He grumbled, rubbing his head he pulled back the door, entering the room. He noticed when he first came in Leo was at his mother's side, Donnie was in the corner chair, reading his book. Mikey was at the small table drawing on a paper with his new crayons. Raph made his way over to the empty chair next to Mikey. He sat there watching the tv that was above them. It was some kind of fishing channel he guessed. His mind took a turn when the doctor presented himself along with a nurse. Raph stood up and went to stand next to Leo, next to his mother.

"Miss O'neil, we heard you had an accident." The doctor said as if he was just now hearing about it.

"No shes just here cause she likes the bed." Raph blurted.

April gave him a warning look, that he shrugged off, she rolled her eyes. "Excuse my son."

The doctor took notice in the boys and looked pretty nervous, and a bit terrified but he put on a front. He smiled at April. "Well I see you have a thing for reptiles." He teased.

Raph's lip curled up. "Hey doc ya aint funny, now tell us whats the news before I show you a thing for a turtle beat down."

Leo rubbed his head again and elbowed Raph in the gut. April held back the urge to laugh at Raph's sarcasm. Its hard being a good mom with a son like him. So to keep herself on track she focused on the Doctor. "So whats the news?"

"The news?" He asked sounding a bit nervous. He cleared his throat. "Well it seems your lucky and you may go home tonight. Do you have someone to watch over you?"

"What are we? Chop liver?" Raph spat, obviously offended.

"Wouldnt we be chopped turtles?" Donnie corrected.

"Oh I got one!" Mikey boasted. "Chopped shells!" He then chuckled at his joke that others didnt quite get. Donnie put his palm to his face.

Raph growled, he turned to his two other brothers. "Zip it thing 1 and 2."

"I wonder which is which." Mikey asked, then smirked. "I call dibs on 1."

"You cant call dibs on 1, im older than you."

"And how do you know that?" Mikey asked, his smirk growing.

"Donatello and Michelangelo, hush." Leo scolded in a stern voice making the two grow mute.

"Im so sorry about my kids-" April started apologizing.

"Dont. Um so Ill send the lady with the discharge papers and the bill." He said as he headed out as fast as he could.

April sat up slowly, "Great. Thats exactly what a homeless mother needs." He sighed.

"Its okay April, dont fret on that." Yoshi said to her. "Now lets hurry up, Im starving."

"Pizza!" Mikey bellowed and jumped on the table. "Pizza!"

April watched her youngest, frowning. She shook her head, "Why do I even bother."

"Because you just cannot bother mom." Leo said as he came to her side, helping her up to her feet.

She looked at him, then rubbed his bare head. "So true." She chuckled.

Leo stood at his mother's door, wanting to knock, but felt uneasy with how late it was. He would of went back to bed, if he had went to sleep in the first place but he couldnt get the situation from this morning out of his mind. He would be playing with his hat to cope with his nervousness, but in the midst of things he misplaced it. He rubbed his arm. "I gotta talk to her sometime." He whispered to himself. He wanted to talk with her at the hospital, but never got the time. He needed to talk with her, tell her he was a brat, he carefully opened the door, pushing it to where the door slowly opened. He quietly entered the dark room, only light shining through was the bathroom light across the hall. He was in the process to go to her bedside when his eyes caught some pill bottles on her dresser. He picked one up. He squinted his eyes to read the prescription. He frowned and set it back down. He looked at the four other pill bottles, seeing the large names and the sizes of the bottles. "What the..."

A sudden shift and creaking of the bed startled the curious turtle, he quickly turned on the bed to see April had switched sides, her back towards the door. He stared at her with his stiffened body for a long moment till he saw no sign of her waking up anytime soon. He sighed in relief. He attended back to the pills he never saw before. Picking up another one, he read the name of the medicine. He rose a brow, maybe Donnie could make out what it was. He quickly retreated to the door and closed it gently making sure it clicked. Leo rushed to Donnie and Mikey's room when he stopped short as a figure stood ahead of him. As the figure came into the light more and more, relief set in once he saw it was Miwa. He growled. "Why do you always have to be creepy?"

"Im not creepy lameo. Your just to scared." She noticed the bottle. "Whats that?" She asked pointing to the bottle.

He hid it behind his back, glaring at her. "None of your business."

Miwa laid her hands on her hips. "Why do you gotta be such a boy?" She asked, obviously annoyed. She took out something blue from her pocket and threw it at him. "Heres your stupid hat." She turned. "Dont even know why I bother being nice to you idiot."

Leo frowned, looking at the hat as he caught it. He looked up at Miwa feeling a little bad about snapping on her. He set the hat on his head and rushed after her. "Thanks..." He said to her. Miwa stopped. She set her eyes on him. She folded her arms. "Yeah, whatever reptile."

The blue eyed turtle was about to make a comment back when the light revealed something on the girls forearm. It looked like a bruise of some sort. Miwa must of seen him take notice since she pulled down her sleeve to hide the mark. Leo gave her a concerned look, "Whats that?"

"None of your business." She mimicked the same way he had said it.

Leo shook his head and stood in her way to keep her at bay. "Miwa, it is my business if theres markings on you-"

She snarled prior to kneeing him in the gut and throwing the turtle onto the carpet. She then sat on him, holding his head in place. Half of his face into the carpet. The turtle grunted. "Hey get off of me!" He growled. He stopped struggling when he felt something sharp to his neck. Okay now he was a bit scared. "M-Miwa!" He knew she was a bully but not psycho.

"I told you reptile its none of your business."

"But, you helped me-"

"And I never wanted your payback or pity, got it? So I suggest you keep this talk between us, or next time, the knife will go into your neck." She threatened, her voice cold but deadly. She took the knife away but not without grazing his cheek, to make her point, making the oldest turtle bleed. Once she was off Leo hurried to his feet. Expecting Miwa to still be standing there. He was surprised when he noticed she was gone. With wide eyes he kept staring where the girl once stood, his hand went to his cheek in reflex when he heard a door open.

"Leo?" April called out, groggily. She went up to him, laying a hand on his shell. "What are you doing up this early? And what are you doing with those!?" She asked aware of her pills in his hand, she quickly retrieved them. Leo turned to face her, putting his hand down revealing his blood streaked cheek. April's annoyance soon vanished once she noticed him bleeding. She widened her eyes and took his face in her hands. "Why are you bleeding?!" She asked in panic, mother mode obviously activated.

He tried pulling away, but she had a good grip. "Oh no you dont, you can pull away from me at school but not here Leonardo. And especially when your hurt." She let go of him to take his hand. "Come on lets get you patched up." She said pulling him with her to the bathroom. Reluctantly Leo followed and closed the door behind him. He watched her get an aid kit, normally he would fuss about being taken care of in such away but at this moment, his mind was in a whole other place. He thought he knew his bully, and his friend, but it was clear that he was far from knowing the girl. April set the aid kit on the sink opening it. "Leo sit on the toilet for me please." She asked. She took notice of how he was suddenly so obedient during a situation like this, normally he would of argued with her and told her he was old enough to not need aid, hes been like that since five.

She settled in front of her oldest and went for an alcohol swab. The silence lingered for a while, with a little fussing from Leo about the stinging. But other than that, he stayed silent. It was worrisome. "So, wanna tell me what happened?"

Leo snapped his attention on her, and frowned. Avoiding eye contact her he said. "I fell."

"On what?" April asked.

Leo stayed silent, April could tell he was trying to think of another lie, her oldest was always the worst at lying, she could see it in how he avoided his eyes. "Leonardo?" She rose her brow as she stripped the band aid.

"I went into the kitchen and I broke a glass, I fell and I guess scratched my face."

"Wouldnt have I heard the glass shatter."

Leo's expression grew annoyed, "I dunno!" He growled.

"Now theres no need to get upset Leo." April placed the bandage on her sons face. She kept her hand on his cheek. "I just wanna know what really happened."

In anger he smacked her hand away, "That is what happened, if you dont believe me thats your problem." He snapped and took his chance to escape.

April watched her son stalk off, a bit surprised by his sudden out burst. She sighed feeling suddenly older, looking away from the opened door and at the aid kit. She slowly got to her feet and put everything away before grabbing her night pills and flipping off the light. She looked over to see her sons room door was open. She silently padded to it, peeking into the room, seeing her hot head passed out completely. She looked over to Leo's bed to see her son in his bed already, the covers spread out. His shell was to her. She slowly went to her oldest. She got down on her knees and leaned on the side of his bed. She fixed his blanket to cover him up more.

The red head sighed again in a soft manner. "Leo, I didnt mean to upset you." She said, not really knowing if he was awake or not but she did have to talk with him, even if he was asleep already. "Im sorry if I dont understand what your going through right now, Im-Im doing my best. Sometimes its hard." She confessed, looking at her pill bottle. "Sometimes I have restless nights. And I take sleeping medicine just to get to bed." She looked at the back of his head. "You dont have to tell me the real reason for the cut, but just know, Im always here for you. Just like with your brothers." She looked up at the bright moon, shining through the window, lighting up the two. She felt her emotions building, she kept a stead front though. She got to her feet and bent down to kiss his head. She pulled back, looking at her sons sleeping face. She softly brushed her hand against his cheek, being gentle as she can. She sniffled a bit, "You boys will always be my world. And I will always love you, even if you dont want to show it in public." She forced a smile on her face, trying to keep her emotions in check. With one more kiss she proceeded to leave the room.

As April was leaving Leo turned over to watch. Anger had vanished at the moment those confessions left her mouth. When the door clicked shut Leo proceeded to sit up from his bed. He hugged his legs. He sighed, annoyed at himself. "Man im a jerk." He muttered softly to himself.

Leo's eyes shifted up to the bright full moon, his eyes diverted onto a picture frame he had beside his bed. He picked it up, looking at it. It was his brothers, him, Yoshi, Shen, Miwa and his mom. They were gathered as a group. He was around seven at the time. He had two missing teeth. April was behind him, Donnie, Raph, and Miwa. Mikey was on her shoulders. Shen and Yoshi was on both sides of April. Miwa was right next to Leo, She had her tongue out, with one hand on her hip, and the other on his shoulder. Leo smiled at the picture, tracing his mother and Miwa with his index finger. This was when they just moved to April's old farm house her dad had left her. And right after her father passed away. Leo frowned at that thought and set the picture down in its place. He slid back under the covers, laying on his shell. He stared up at the ceiling until sleep eventually overtook him.

Finally.


End file.
